


Sending A Message

by TheDevilsDuchess



Series: My Comment Fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilsDuchess/pseuds/TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Stiles is to deliver a message only thing is he is the message.





	Sending A Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old fics I wrote for a gifset on tumblr. I'm currently editing and transferring all my works from Fanfiction.Net to AO3.
> 
> Click on the link to see the beautiful gifset this was based off and show support for the creator:

[[Reblog Link]](http://spidypool.tumblr.com/post/47128159725/summerwolves-where-stiles-is-hurt-by-someone)

 

This wasn’t the first time Stiles had been attacked, beaten, to send a message but this time it felt different.  This was the first time since he and Derek had started their relationship.  Stiles wanted to go home and hide away from everyone until he was healed.  Until there wasn’t a mark left for anyone to see so no one would know.  But he knew even if he had gone home it wouldn’t have stopped Derek from coming to him.  Sneaking in his window.

Still part of him wished he had tried especially when he saw the look on his face.  The wounds hurt yes but they where nothing to the knife twisting in his heart at the sight of Derek’s broken expression upon seeing him.

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles managed to say in way of greeting unable to think of anything else.

Derek crossed the room instantly cupping Stiles face gingerly to examine him.  “What did they do?”

“I’m okay,” Stiles assured because he was.  It was only a few bruises that looked far worse there they actually where.  But that was the point wasn’t it?  To hurt Derek by hurting him?

Eyes flickered red as Derek fought to control his emotions.  “I won’t let them get away with this,” he promised.

And Stiles knew he wouldn’t but that wasn’t what mattered now.  He reached up holding Derek’s hand against his face placing a kiss to his palm.

“I’m okay, _I’m okay_ ,” Stiles repeated to make sure it got through.  “I’m right here.”  He pressed his forehead to Derek’s own.  “This is _not_ your fault.”

Derek closed his eyes breathing in feeling the warmth of Stiles skin, hearing his heart beat steadily.  “I love you.”

Stiles smiled.  “I know.”


End file.
